Judging A Book By Its Cover
by Butterly.Fly-Away
Summary: Sonny's life was going great until James is shoved back into her life. Weird thing is, Chad is friends with him. What is going on? And Sonny thought she knew people.


**Big fan of Sonny With A Chance. I like Channy very much and I guess Tawni and James were a'ight but I love Channy.  
Better then all the Disney couples I've seen. Well them and Jella. You know, Joe and Stella. They're so great.  
Oh and Smitchie! Haha, well why don't you just read and review?**

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Disney or any of their shows? Nope._

**--**

**--**

**--**

"That was such a good rehearsal, Sonny!" Tawni complimented her close friend as they walked back to their shared dressing room. Sonny nodded, feeling proud. "I know! Well, excluding when Nico screamed at Zora's new spider." She said thoughtfully. Tawni giggled and stepped toward their dressing room, about to open it. "Yeah. Where does Zora get her pets?" The brunette shrugged. "Her parents buy them?" Tawni wrinkled her nose in disgust. What good parents would do that? "Wow." Tawni just simply commented. It's not like she was any better. She had a pet tiger when she was 13.

Sonny hopped onto her couch and began to check her phone that she left in the room. "No texts." Since her friends were in school and had part-time jobs, she never got to call them or text them. She rarely got texts from her friends. She sighed and checked her watch. "Hey, do you want anything from Starbucks? Going there for a coffee." Tawni looked up from her Blackberry and nodded. "Get me a... frappuccino? Please." She added when the brunette gave her my motherly look. She grinned, satisfied with the addition and patted her close friend's head as she walked out the door.

Sonny stooped and thought. She sighed and shrugged, walking out the studio doors and toward the street across where Starbucks waited for the sunny actress.

She burst into the cafe, the smell of coffee beans reaching her nose. "Munroe! Surprise, surprise." That voice.

That husky smooth voice that made her heart melt. She looked up from the magazine she was looking at and redirected her attention to the blond actor. "Chad?" She asked more than stated.

He smirked. "In the flesh, babe." The three-named blond winked at his rival show's cast member.

They had this relationship that was like a cycle. It started out with them being neutral then they fought and became mad. They then started to be nicer and nicer. Finally, they were like a couple but without the physical affection. Then it started over.

Chad didn't mind it at all. It was like a relationship but there was no breaking up or heartbreak when others dated. Sonny, however, found it annoying. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Chad raised an eyebrow.

It's a Starbucks and it's 8 am. Why wouldn't he be here? "Getting coffee? Oh and hanging with a new regular on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny nodded and pushed past him, her hair flipping in the process. He watched her, his eyes checking her out. Sonny asked for her french vanilla cappuccino and Tawni's frappuccino. She tapped her baby blue nails against the counter and the worker behind the counter grinned at her with a twinkle in his greenish-grayish eyes. Chad waited for his friend and as he did that, he warily watched the worker as if he was a threat to Sonny.

Which he was in Chad's eyes. "Here you go, Allison Munroe." Sonny warmly smiled at the boy as she took the hot drinks into her hands and he smiled back. She went to pay but he stopped her. "On the house." The blond boy winked at her and she blushed. "Thanks." Chad felt himself growing more and more jealous and he looked away as his friend came out of the bathroom. "So Chad, back to the stu- Sonny?" Sonny turned around and her face fell.

"James?" James Conroy's mouth slowly turned into a grin. "Sonny Munroe, my favorite Random."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"James Conroy, my favorite bad boy." She said dryly. James chuckled, obviously amused with her. "Now I know that I wasn't the greatest guy ever," Chad rolled his eyes. "But let me make it up. Let's say tonight at 7?" He gave her his dazzling smile and she obviously wasn't falling for it. "No. And no to the next time you ask and a million 'No's after that." Chad cracked a grin and Sonny walked out, her hair flipping again. James bit his lip as he watched her cross the street. "She will be mine. Right, Chad?"

Chad looked at him, smiling. "Deff." Besides, it's not like he liked her.

Meanwhile Tawni sat in silence and solitude as she painted her nails a bright green. "Ones that entertain and ones that observe. Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't wanna be backseat, gotta be first." She sang softly. She wasn't embarrassed that she liked Circus by Brittney. It was catchy. Sonny walked and handed Tawni her beverage. "Guess who I saw?" Tawni eyed her suspiciously and she chuckled. "Who, James Conroy?" She giggled at her silliness. Like James would be around here again.

"Err, yeah." Tawni looked up, a sense of alarm written on her face. Sonny rolled her eyes and began to tell the recent events. "I walked in and Chad was like "Surprise!" and I was like "Chad?" and he was like "In the flesh, babe." and I ordered us the drinks,"

She paused and inwardly had a fight with herself as to tell of the flirting with the blond boy. She decided not to and continued. "And James comes over and says "Sonny!" And I go "James?" and he was like "I know I was a jerk but will you go on a date with me?" and I said "No. and the next time? No and a million 'no's after that." And I left." Tawni frowned. "James is here. James Conroy is here. James is here! JAMES IS HERE!" At the shrill shriek of the blond comedian, Sonny winced. "Tawni, please." She said, referring to the screaming.

Tawni Hart began to panic, which she rarely did. "He's here, he's here!" She whimpered and bit her lip.

Sonny was actually lost in her thoughts. Didn't Chad hate James? Why did Chad hang out with him then? Will James try and kiss her?

A million questions ran through her head and she sighed. She knew the answer to only one and that was obvious.

Of course James would try and kiss her. But the rest?

She had no clue. And didn't she know people?


End file.
